1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for retaining ornaments on an ornamental frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for retaining ornaments on a frame by means of a pin that is passed through the ornament and the frame and then deformed to retain the ornament.
2. Description of Related Art
Designers of ornamental fixtures, for example, lighting fixtures, such as, chandeliers and wall sconces, often use ornaments to enhance the appearance of their fixtures. These ornaments may consist of any conventional ornaments, such as, ceramic beads or glass crystals, and typically include an aperture or hole that provides a point of attachment to the fixture. However, due to the fragility of these ornaments, care must be taken in mounting or retaining the ornament on the fixture, that is, to the structure or frame that provides the structural base of the fixture, without damaging the ornament or the frame.
One conventional means of mounting ornaments is by the use of wires. For example, metallic wires are often inserted through holes in ornaments and frames and then twisted to provide an obstruction to disengagement of the wire from the ornament or the frame.
One type of prior art attachment method provides a head at one end of the wire and after insertion of the wire through the ornament and the frame, the wire is twisted to form a loop or, as is commonly referred to in the art, a “pigtail.” One typical “pigtail” mounting that is common in the art is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Other means of engaging frames or plates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,258,900 and 5,577,838; however, these patents do not disclose the mounting of ornaments to frames or plates, but the engagement of plates with plates.
Aspects of the present invention provide improvements over the prior art, as will be apparent upon view of the following descriptions.